


Xadia ablaze

by Shedoras



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, heheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shedoras/pseuds/Shedoras
Summary: Y’all know the elves have that good good stuff





	Xadia ablaze

420 y’all watch dragon prince it’s a good show thank you


End file.
